Red seas and Scarlet sands
by andixx
Summary: Jane and the team go on a boat to get to the private island where a double homicide occurred. What happens when the captain goes missing? Is someone else on board? *dun dun dunn* Hehe ;D
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello! So this idea just popped into my head, and i had to write it. This is a multi-chapter fic, and I just started it 10 minutes ago so all i've got is a short prologue. Bear with me, this is only my second fanfic, my first is still in progress(: Hope you enjoy... (p.s. the name i used for the new boss , is apparently her actual name according to wikipedia, but it may change by the time the episode airs, since last week it said Joe something rather. ) (oh and i doubt this would actually happen, but thats why is call fanfic.:D )**

**Summary: Jane & the team must take a old 'ghostly' ship to get to a remote private island of the coast of California where a double homicide occured. What will happen when the captain goes missing and the team is left stranded on the boat? Does the captains disappearance have anything to do with the murders? Is somebody else on board? (haha im trying to make it sound suspenseful lmaoo)**

**Di****sclaimer: I do not own 'The Mentalist' **If I did.. Well, lets just say its better of in the capable hands of the genius, Bruno Heller : )

**All mistakes my own.**

~Prologue~

"So..."

"Sooo..."

"So."

"Anyone want to play a -"

"No!" Lisbon, Cho, Rigsby, and VanPelt all said at once.

"Okay then, shesh" Jane turned back to his couch.

The team was weary and bored, they had finished all of their paperwork and had no case. What was up with people? Did criminals just decide to go good this week?

"I guess we could just head home, seeing as we have nothing to do" Lisbon hesitantly got up.

They all mumbled incomprehensible answers and started to slowly get there things, none of them truly wanted to go home, seeing as they would not only have nothing to do, but also be alone. As they headed for the elevator, the new director of the agency, Molly Hightower, came out of her office.

"Ah, Agent Lisbon." She eyed the rest of the team, "oh, are you all leaving?" She continued.

"Yes, we, um, don't have a case," Lisbon reminded their boss.

"Ah well, you can turn that frown upside down!" She smiled.

Jane rolled his eyes and smirked, he, and everyone else, didn't know how much longer they could take their preppy, sunshiny, fake-smiling boss.

"And, why is that?" Lisbon asked, annoyed, and hoping she'd just get to the point.

"I've got a case for you! This is a big one, if we crack this, it will be front page news Im telling you!"

Yes, because all they wanted was publicity the team thought.

"O-okay, so what's the case on?"

"Lena and Anthony Steward, married couple, ages 33 and 37, good friends of the governor, these people have connections. You are going to have to pack a few things, this will be a long case"

"Okay, everyone, get your bags from your lockers, Grace, Rigsby, you take one car, Cho, Jane, and I will take another. Hurry up people!"

"Ah ah ah! Not so fast"

_What the heck do you want lady? _Lisbon thought and rolled her eyes while turning around. "Yes?" she said through clenched teeth.

"You won't be getting their by car! You'll be traveling via boat."

Nothing could compare to the baffled expressions of the team. _"Boat?"_

_**So, should i continue? Yes? No? Feedback appreciated!**_

_**-Andi.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ohh ya! 2 chapters in one day, yay me! hahaha.. so here is chapter 2, or chapter 1 actually since the last one was a prologue... hope you like it.**

**Diclaimer: Yeah sure, i own it, thats why im writing fanfic. haha, so no, i dont own the mentalist. **

**Thanks 2 the people who have reviewed!!! All mistakes my own.**

**Enjoy,**

Lisbon looked out of her window, the moonlight reflected on her face as they where driving down the highway.

"How much longer?" Rigsby whined while digging through the bag of food.

"Just a few minutes Rigsby" Lisbon wearily told him, it was like she had to treat him like a child, it almost made her laugh.

"Which exit did Hightower say it was again?" Jane asked not loosing eye contact with the road.

"Erm, I think that she said 87, r- right their! Turn!" Lisbon frantically waived her hands, pointing to the side of the road.

"Shesh! Calm down woman! I've got it under control, oh look! Theirs the ocean, haven't gone in a while, how 'bout you?"

"W-what? I- I don't know Jane I guess i haven't either." Lisbon was so tired their was no point in asking why he wanted to know.

"Okay, well, here we are, yay!" Jane excitedly opened his door and hopped out, running around the front of the car to reach Lisbon's door before she could.

She jumped out of the car thanking Jane for holding the door open and got her small cary-on suitcase from the trunk, which contained a change of clothes, an extra gun, pocket knife, and cell phone.

"C'mon, Cho, Rigsby, VanPelt, lets get a move on, the boat wont wait forever, or maybe it will, seeing as we'll be the only ones on it." This sent shivers down Lisbon's spine, which of course, Jane observed.

"Ah, Lisbon, have a little boat phobia, do we now?" Jane smirked.

"Of course not!" She snapped back, a bit to quickly.

"G-guys?" Rigsby mumbled with a full mouth.

"Um, right, well lets go then." Lisbon started walking towards the dock.

As they slowly approached it, Lisbon almost had a heart attack. She'd thought they where maybe taking a small speed boat or something a bit newer, but definitely not what she was staring at. It looked like an old fisherman's boat, massive, ghostly, the kind you saw go up in the giant wave in those scary yet entertaining movies where the boat gets lost at sea and a huge storm comes. She wondered if they where at the right place, and if they where, why this boat? Did they really not have anything a tad more... compact?

"Damn" Jane said, looking up at it.

"Oh god, Im going to get sea sick!" Rigsby complained.

"Uhm, boss?" VanPelt finally spoke, also starring now.

"What's everyone looking at?" You could always count on Cho to make the most unusual things seem like they where part of their every day routine. "We going or not?"

Lisbon snapped out of her trance. "Right, lets um, see if anyone's here, Hightower said that the captain would be waiting by the boat."

They all headed down the dock towards the giant ship.

" 'ello! Yew must be them CBI folk I was told 'bout. 'eriible what happen their to them ol' Stewads, I really liked them, ah well, c'mon in, watch yer step their." The captain had a rough , quiet, slightly haunting voice.

"Well, he even sounds like a pirate, doesn't that make thing much less creepy" Jane whispered into Lisbon's ear, to quietly for anyone else to her. It brought a slight smirk to her lips before she sucked in her breath and climbed into the boat.

* * *

"Well, here yer go, bunk beds shud fit yer 5. You can get comfy, we'll be their by ther time ye' wakes up. Got any questions, dont be scared ter ask" He smiled at Lisbon, she politely smiled back and he turned and the left the small room.

"Uhm, wait actually I have one question!" Jane yelled after him.

"Yessir?" He turned around.

"Just wondering, what up with the boat? I mean, i thought this was some kind of a fancy shmancy private island, these people are rich, no?"

"Er, yes, didn't yer boss tell ya?"

"Tell us what?" Lisbon asked curiously.

The captain moved closer and whispered, which they thought was quit unnecessary seeing that they where the only ones on there, "These ain't just some ol' peoples, their- you kno, scientist, top secret government stuff you know, got a whole lab up their, very, erm, 'fancy shmancy' as you put it," he smiled at Jane," Ye see, Im the only one who can go back and forth from the Island, the only one that can be trusted, this is some big secret malarke 'ya know? I don't really care, but if people find out, its sum big deal, so to stay of the radar, we only use this ol' boat. It was used in the navy, back in worl' war two, one of em smaller boats, not used fer fightin, more lookout ya 'no. Well, i gert no problem with it, 'ts actually kinder fun to tell yer the truth," He smiled a crocked smile and tipped his hat, " 'Night," he turned away and started walking down the corridor.

"Well then" Lisbon said, her voice cracking.

"No need to be scared Lisbon! Just get some sleep, we'll be their soon" Jane smiled.

"Im not scared!" She rolled her eyes.

"Sure sure" Jane said while climbing up into the bunk over Lisbon's.

"Goodnight" He said.

"Goodnight" Lisbon whispered.

"Night!" Rigsby shouted, he was in the bunk under VanPelt, Cho was sleeping on the think mattress on he floor.

"Night"

"G'night"

"Night"

"Sweet dreams" Jane whispered to Lisbon.

Despite her fears, she fell asleep with a grin on her face.

**So, watcha think?! Pls review! It would mean a lot to me.. seriously, i check like every 5 minutes to see if i got one (pathetic i know) :/ haha, thanks for reading! :D**

**~Andi.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: hola peoples. here is chp 2, not a lot happens, the next chaps should be the ones with more, um, you know, cool stuff :p and OMG i just cant stop smiling about last night episode!!! AHHHHH, every time i think about it i start hyperventilating (im nuts i know) i justt loooved the part where *spoiler alert!!!!* jane made a paper airplane, kissed it, and threw it towards lisbon *swoons* and when the guy said she was attractive and he's like 'yeah' and the jealousy thing they talked about!!? ahh well i had to let that outt!! Cant wait for the nxt epi!! Ahh cho's girlfriend haha 3 Anyhowwws. thanks for reading. :***

**Disclaimer: Seriously people, if i cant vote yet, i doubt i can own a show.**

**All mistakes my own.**

"Lisbon, Lisbon!" Jane lightly shook his boss until her eyes started flickering open.

"What? What happened is someone hurt?" This was her immediate reflex.

"No, no, I just thought you may need to talk to someone since you're so scared" he smiled sheepishly.

"Are you freaking serious? I was _sleeping_, not that you'd know the meaning of the word! Im not scared, we are getting of in a hour or so anyways, so get some rest! Shesh" She tucked herself back into her covers.

"But I cant sleep" he whined.

"And that of course means Im not allowed to either" she stated.

"Exactly" She smiled a cocky grin.

"Ughh! What do you want?!" She yawned.

He looked up and got a unsettling expression. "Jane? Earth to Patrick" She waved her hand in front of his eyes.

"Didn't you hear that?" He asked.

"W-what? Jane I didn't hear anyt-" a loud pang came from above them.

"That!"

"Uh, I guess its just the boat, it pretty old Jane, these kinds of things happen you know"

"No, Its something else, I feel it, someone else is on board."

She stifled a laugh, "You _feel_ it? Like a physic feeling?"

"No, like a Jane feeling."

"Well then, why don't you go up and check it out for yourself before we wake everyone up, okay? Good, now Im going to get some sleep while you wast-" The noise again.

"Im scared!"

"Oh shush, your scared of a stupid little noise and you're a CBI agent? Ha!"

"Consultant, remember? Consultant!" He corrected her. "And Im not the one who has a irrational fear of boats."

"Its not irrational-"

"But you admit you have one!"

"I never said-"

Their banter was once again interrupted by a loud noise coming from above, but this time it wasn't a crash, it was more like footsteps, someone running. "Believe me now?" Jane said.

"Fine fine" She got out of her bed and grabbed the gun from the top of her suitcase.

"Ladies first" he said, motioning towards the door.

"Chicken" She laughed.

"Correct" he smirked at her.

They went up to the floor above them which held the cargo and slowly searched the tight isles, Jane following behind Lisbon, both in their pajamas.

"Clear" She whispered.

They went back downstairs when they saw a puny light coming from the end of the hall.

"Its the captain, since we're already here, lets go ask him how much longer it will be" She whispered as they slowly approached the slightly cracked open door from which the light was emanating through.

"Mr. McLaughclahn, Captain?" Lisbon eyed the disheveled room.

"He's not here" Jane whispered with a hint of worry echoing his voice.

"No way Sherlock." She mocked.

"Ha. ha" he said sarcastically. "We have to find him, maybe he's on the deck."

"Fine, Jane, but its probably nothing."

They went outside, the sky was black and it gave an eerie feeling to the ocean. The wind whirled Lisbon's hair around as they searched for the captain.

"Wh-where is he?" Lisbon asked, a line now forming between her eyebrows.

"I guess Im not as crazy as you thought" Jane whispered, not smiling though.

"No time for gloating, what going on? We where already upstairs, where else could he be?" She was getting goose bumps, and they weren't only from the cold sea air. What if Jane's 'Jane feeling' had been right? Then again, it wouldn't be a surprise.

'I dont know, but I don't like whats happening here, and wait, if the captain is missing, who's steering the ship?" Jane asked.

Lisbon had to laugh, "Ok now you sound like those old cartoons where they slowly turn their heads and see that some one armed guy is next to them, and your creeping me out! Okay, thats the problem, nobody is steering the ship! We could be anywhere by now! If we don't find him soon we're going to have to call for help." She said turned her boss voice back on.

"Yes ma'am." he chuckled and they went back inside.

"Should we wake up the team?" Lisbon asked.

"Nah, let 'em sleep. If something really did happen to the captain, than I doubt a ghost did it, I knew someone else was here, I just knew it. So, let them sleep for now, we need all the rest we can get for tomorrow, just remember to lock the door" He warned her.

"Okay, I guess you're right. Try and get some sleep, we have to get up in an hour anyways." They climbed back into their beds.

"Ok, see you soon, don't worry Lisbon, we'll get to the bottom of this" He glared at her sympathetically.

_"Im not scared" _She shouted.

"I never said anything!"

"Just sleep Jane, please"

"Goodnight, again. Or morning in this case."

"Mhm" She mumbled, but she had already drifted back into a deep sleep, just instead of having a good dream about Jane like she did the last time, she had a nightmare, one she feared would come true on the day ahead.

**Good? Bad? Totaly sucked? Please review. Please please please please please. please. yeah. please. Okay then, byee(:**


	4. Chapter 3

a/n: new chapter, but im going to call it a long filler chapter since its to boring to have the chapter title. okay well, here it is. hope you like it. -anna.

disclaimer: I'd get less sleep than Patrick Jane if I where in the position of owning such an amazing show, but then again, i already get that much sleep, so maybe it could work.

all mistakes my own.

***

He lightly picked up Lisbon's resting arm and looked at her watch. 7 a.m. He'd let her sleep 5 more minutes, but it was already to late.

"J-Jane? What are you doing?" Lisbon mumbled.

"Just checking the time, sorry if I woke you, you can go back to sleep if you want." He said apologetically.

"Thats fine, we have to get up anyways, what time is it?" She was rubbing her eyes and starting to clumsily sit up.

"Almost 7, should I wake them up?" His eyes wandered over to Rigsby, VanPelt, and Cho.

"I guess so" She started walking over to her miniature suitcase grabbing a change of clothes.

"Cho" Jane loudly said and started to shake him. "Cho!" He yelled.

"Oh god man you scared the crap outta me" Cho yawned and started to open his weary eyes.

"Sorry" he smiled and walked over to VanPelt & Rigsby's bunk.

"Get up sleepy heads!" He nudged Rigsby's head and tapped Grace's shoulder.

They both moaned and turned around, their backs facing Jane.

"C'mon lovebirds rise and shine"

This got both Grace and Rigsby to almost fall out of their beds, and also helped in giving their cheeks a nice red color. Lisbon shot a glare at Jane, they weren't supposed to talk about it, Lisbon didn't know, or that was what everyone else outside of the team thought. It really didn't help her conscience to be constantly reminded of her breaking of CBI rules.

"Coming dude, can you keep it down?" Rigsby rubbed his eyes as VanPelt started to crawl down from the top bunk.

"Morning" She stretched and smiled at everyone.

"Listen, we have to tell you guys something" Lisbon started to walk towards Jane.

"What? Is something wrong?" VanPelt asked, confused.

The whole team had worried expressions on their faces.

"Eh, not really, its just that we think the captain has gone missing." Jane stated as though they where talking about the weather.

_"What?" _Grace shrieked.

"What do you mean he's missing? You can't go missing on a boat, unless-" Cho started.

"Unless someone throws you overboard." Jane said, once again as if it where an everyday conversation.

"What are we going to do?" Rigsby asked.

"Well, I think we should look for him a little more, i mean for all we know, he could be locked up in some storage closet." Jane stated.

"No, i think we need to call for help" Lisbon said now looking at Jane.

"Well _I _think we shouldn't be irrational until we are sure something is wrong" He threw back with a calm voice.

"Oh right, because you idea's_ always_ turn out so wonderfully" she said sarcastically " and weren't you the one that said you had one of your stupid _feelings _" she made air quotes when she said the word, " that someone else was one board?"

"Y-yes, but if you recall I-"

"Hello? Guys?" VanPelt said nervously.

Lisbon turned back to the team, "Right, sorry. Okay, well Im the boss here and I say we at least tell people where we are before we drift of into the middle of the atlantic! Im calling Hightower." She jumped back when the boat shook and they heard a crack of thunder. "Great" she said through gritted teeth, dialing the CBI numbers on her phone.

"You really think your going to get reception here?" Jane laughed.

"R-right" Lisbon shook her head as if pushing unwanted thoughts away.

"Theirs a CB radio in the captains office, we can use it to get some kind of signal back, maybe connect to some police scanners." She suggested.

"Good idea, lets go check it out, you guys start changing" Jane told the team as he and Lisbon walked towards the area where the captain sat.

"Dont worry Lisbon we'll get out of this" Jane whispered to her while they where walking.

"Why would i worry?" She said trying to sound assure.

"Oh you can just stop hiding it, I know your afraid of boats for some reason that is beyond me. Its nothing to be ashamed of, we all have our phobias" he smiled.

"Oh really? Well then what are you afraid of? Hm?" She asked now curious.

"Me?" he said uneasily.

"Yeah you" she smirked.

"Um" he started.

"Ha, see, not all of us want to admit what we're scared of." she stated.

"Fine, your right." he said quickly, but his thoughts said something different, _Im afraid of loosing you, Im afraid that their really is no point anymore, Im afraid that theirs no hope, Im afraid to hurt one more person._

"Here we are" Lisbon opened the door.

Jane walked over to the cb radio and started fiddling around with it, "Hm, interesting"

"Just don't break it" Lisbon said and started to try and get a signal.

"Whats wrong?" Jane asked as he saw the confusion in her eyes.

"Its not working, something is messed up, " she picked it up and examined it, "look" she pointed at the perfectly clipped wires.

"Someone really is on board" she whispered, slowly setting the thing down.

"And we are in the middle of nowhere."

"With no communication"

"And no way to get help"

"Crap."

* * *

"What do you mean?"

"Are you saying we are stranded out here?"

"What are we going to do!?"

The team was panicking as Lisbon attempted at calmly telling them that they not only had no capitain, but also no form of communication.

"Well, someone must realize that we have gone missing, and they'll send help" VanPelt suggested

Jane laughed and nodded. "What?" Lisbon snapped.

"You really think anyone will notice we're gone? Look at us, we work 10 hours a day with no one but each other, we don't know anyone else who will notice we are missing," he got some 'excuse me?' looks from his coworkers."well i mean, the people you know outside of work won't notice since its part of our job to go a few days without contact."

"Well Hightow-" Lisbon started.

"Hightower is sadly confused. She is new and has no idea what to do, I doubt she'll notice her least favorite team hasn't called her." jane stated mater-of-factly.

"Well then mister know it all, what do you suggest we do?" Lisbon asked.

"Hm, me? I think we should solve this case." He smiled and disappeared from the room.

"Oh damn. Jane! Where are you going?" Lisbon called after him and started to follow.

Jane wandered to the room where the captain should have been sitting, " Looks, the room is a complete mess, the papers disheveled and everything is all of the place, obviously, something happened in here, their was some kind of a fight. So, he runs out to the deck in hope to get away from said murderer, and is, thrown overboard? So, in a hurry to escape, the killer runs up and hides." He point above them. "We need to find him, but not to worry, we are not dealing with someone that has too much intelligence, "

"How-"

Jane started to walk around on the deck and stopped next to the small lifeboat " he could have escaped with this, but he decided to hide instead, unless -" Jane was cut of by a disturbing thought.

"What is it? Unless what Jane?" She asked .

"Unless, he wants to kill us too." He turned to her and she ran inside to grab her gun and inform the team what they where going to do.

***

Yes, I know, boo to me for making another boring chapter, but i had to make one where they figure out whats going on & tell the team. I hope it will start to move along in the next one. Thanks for reading, it would absolutely make my day if you left me a review, it doesn't matter if its just one word (even though more is definitely accepted ;) it lets me know people are reading my story.

-andixx.


	5. Chapter 4

an: another short filler chapter. I just had to write something, oh my god, im so nervous for tomorrow. We have the stupid big writing test. Its no big deal, just one hour that decided what classes your taking next year haha. And no, they couldn't just say a nice 'do your best' but today they had a whole pep rally for my class to make it into this big deal, it just makes me more nervous. Its funny how i love writing here but when it comes to those dumb persuasive prompts in school i feel like running away. Ahh well. had to vent that. Ahyhows. Here's the chap. very short srry. Enjoy,

Disclaimer: ohh, maybe if i owned it i'd be rich enough not to go to school and have a private tutor so no unnerving test tomorrow. Oh, and I dont own it.

All mistakes my own.--

***

"So what do we do?" VanPelt asked after the team got the news that the killer was most likely still on board and was planning to attack.

"We make a plan. We'll have to search the boat, look through every inch of the cargo, kitchen, rooms, electric units, even the goddamn broom closets. We'll need to split up, Jane, you can stay here-"

"Ohh no no no. Thats not happening. Sorry but you're not getting all the fun, Im coming, I- I cant just sit and wait, hoping you guys aren't dead yet"

One look in his pleading, sorrowful eyes and she gave in, "Ugh, fine, but you come with me, since you have no weapon."

"That won't be a problem" he smiled and Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"Okay, then VanPelt and Cho can go together, and Rigsby, you go alone."

She would have felt strange putting VanPelt and Rigsby together like they usually are, to many , she felt sorry for Cho, he was always a 5th wheel to everything, Rigsby was a big guy, he could take care of himself.

"Do I have to?" Rigsby whined and Lisbon glared at him.

"Never mind" he mumbled, looking away.

"Okay, I dont know how this is going to work exactly since we have no way to communicate to each other, seeing as our phones don't work here and we didn't brink anything else because we didn't expect to be on this boat for more than several hours, so, we're on our own." She looked around at the team seriously. "Be careful" she whispered to everyone as she took out her gun. "We will meet back here in about 30 minutes. Okay. . ." She told everyone which part of the ship they where to search. VanPelt and Cho where going to search the lower level of the ship where all the electrical units where. Rigsby was going to check on their current level, where the small kitchen, rooms, closets and deck was. Jane and herself would be searching the upper level which was the cargo area having several different rooms.

They went of and started to search room by room, inch by inch, weapons drawn, for any sign of someone on board, that shouldn't be there.

***

Jane followed Lisbon as she whipped around corners with her gun drawn.

"Clear"

"I wonder where he is" Jane said, looking around the room with his x-ray eyes.

"Well, thats what we are trying to figure out." Lisbon stated.

"Hey, look, is that a door?" Jane pointed towards a area behind numerous boxes. Their was a fine outline in the wall that was covered in a thin layer of dust. They started to move the boxes to the side and opened the door.

"Ah, here" Jane found a light switch but it only turned on a single, flickering lightbulb hanging from a wire.

"Huh, I doubt he's in here, this place is filthy, doesn't look like anyone's opened this door in years, I guess its time to head back down" Jane looked around the small room one last time before turning around.

They saw a flash of black cloth flying past the door at the speed of light before it was shut closed leaving Jane & Lisbon inside. Lisbon took out her gun and ran towards the door, just to find it was locked.

She tugged and pulled but it the metal door didn't move an inch, "Looks like we may be stuck for the night" Jane said smoothly. Lisbon's eyes widened as the fact dawned on her that she may be stuck in this rinky dink room that was no bigger than her bathroom for several hours, with Patrick Jane.

***

Thats all for now. I know the whole Jane/Lisbon trapped in a room had been a done a zillion times, but I couldn't resisit. I'll probably UD tmorrow. Cross you fingers i get a 6 on the test (ahhhh)

thanks for reading. PLEASE review, it will boost my writing skills confidence therefor making me more relaxed for the essay tomorrow (ya i played the guild card.)

-annna.3


	6. Chapter 5

a/n: hello everyone! ah, just got home. the test was a disaster. oh well, at least we got to miss three classes for it. Ugh, annoying standardize testing thingy ma bloppers. Anyways, I just wrote this is like a minute so it may be a bit suck ish and short, but i had to write something. So this is just some randomness about whats happening with jane and lisbon locked up. more nxt chap.

disclaimer: i dont own these characters.

all mistakes my own-

***

After continued attempts (which all resulted in failure) at opening the steal door, and endless banging and yelling in the hope that the others would hear her, Lisbon finally gave up and sank to the ground. "Were not getting out of here any time soon are we?" Lisbon looked at Jane.

"Don't worry Lisbon, someone will find us soon. Just relax and breathe" he told her calmly. Though the bewilder expression on his face told her he felt otherwise.

"You okay?" A crease formed between her eyebrows.

"Oh yeah, perfect. Just not to fond of tight spaces." He looked around and shrugged.

"Ah, claustrophobic are we now? Well, I guess thats your phobia" she smiled.

"Yeah, one of them" he whispered so low only he could hear it.

"Don't worry, someone will find us" she mockingly did an impression of what he had just said.

"Oh I know. Im fine, this is a new experience, it'll be fun." He smiled.

"Right, fun" she said dryly, closing her eyes hoping this would soon be over.

***

"So, what's up?" Jane put on his 'im going to bug you like a 5 year old now' expression.

"Not much Jane" she said in exhaustion.

"Same here" he smiled.

"Really, I would have never guessed." She sarcastically stated.

"Hm" he looked at her with his observant eyes.

"What?" she snapped.

Jane just laughed and said, "Oh nothing, Im just wondering what the source is for that hint of annoyance and tension I detect in your voice."

"I don't know what your talking about" she nervously laughed.

"Okay then." he said dryly.

"Im not tense! If I am its because we're locked in this stupid room when we have a case to do!"

"Fine fine, I didn't say anything!" He put his hands up in defeat.

***

"Hey, do you want to-"

"No Jane" Lisbon said annoyed.

"Hey, thats not fair, you didn't even listen to what I have to say!"

"I doubt its to hard to figure out. You either want to play cards with that deck thats most likely hidden somewhere in your jacket, you want to read my mind, or play one of your childish games."

"C'mon, am I really getting that predictable?" He winked at her.

"Yeah pretty much"

"Well then."

***

"I have to go to the bathroom" Jane whined.

"Seriously?"

"Yup"

"Oh geez, just hold it." she sighed.

He made an uneasy noise and started rocking back and forth.

"Why didn't you go before we-"

"Because I wasn't exactly counting on us getting trapped here!"

"Well, that makes two of us"

This situation just kept becoming increasingly awkward by the second.

***

"I dont know if i can take this much longer" Lisbon finally broke the silence.

"Join the club" he sighed.

"I wonder why they haven't found us yet" Lisbon said, partly to Jane, but mostly to herself, her mind drifted of to all the terrible things that could have happened to her team in the 2 hours they had been locked up.

"Dont worry, they're probably looking for us as we speak."

***

(in their room, where they all met after the 30 minutes. VanPelt, Cho, Rigsby)

"Why- wont- this - stupid- door- OPEN" Rigsby was yanking of the door of the room which had fallen shut and left the three agents locked inside.

"Looks like we're stuck" Cho announced dryly.

"Oh god" VanPelt sighed.

"Don't worry, I bet Lisbon and Jane will find us soon" Rigsby assured them all.

**

Well, thats that for now. Ill probably update tonight. and in case you dont get it, the doors didn't just 'fall closed' it was the murderer dudee;) Okay, well next chapter will be a little of jane+lisbon and whats going on wth the other three, which will be hard for me since im better at jane/lisbon writing. anyways. hope it was ok. PLEASE review. Yes, im beggingg!!! I'll give you a treat! -hands over virtual cookie- You know what, scratch that. My mommy said its never good to take candy from strangers(: thankss for readingg!!!!!

-anna.


End file.
